This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Episodic retrieval is a multi-process act that has long been known to depend on the medial temporal lobe and prefrontal cortex. More recently, a large body of neuroimaging evidence indicates that lateral posterior parietal cortex (PPC)--including the intraparietal sulcus and inferior parietal lobule--is engaged during event remembering. Given the rich literature demonstrating PPC involvement in visuo-spatial attention, a debate has emerged over the degree to which PPC activations during episodic retrieval can be understood as re[unreadable]ecting the engagement of parietal attentional processes during remembering. Resolution of this debate may partially come from within-subject analysis of the overlap between parietal correlates of episodic retrieval and (a) topographically organized maps of spatial attention within the intraparietal sulcus (IPS1-IPS4) and (b) ventral parietal structures implicated in bottom-up (re[unreadable]exive) attentional orienting. To this end, the present functional MRI study examined the relationship between recognition memory and visuo-spatial attention effects in parietal cortex at the single-subject level.